User blog:Halloweenman642/Laboratory of Lost Experiments Updates
(Credit to I Love Spirit Halloween for the idea) If you don't know, I'm doing a display this year called the Lab of Lost Experiments. I'll be using my entire front yard and my porch. It will consist of numerous structures in the front yard, each containing a scene. (I don't do haunts due to the fact that I'm worried about people stealing my stuff.) It's essentially gonna be a Laboratory with a huge toxic waste spillage, creating numerous monsters in the process. There were also crazy creatures created in the lab, as well as multiple fatalities. The creatures were abandoned after the spillage. The updates are below: *July 1: Brainstorming begins *July 15: Final list of potential themes decided. *July 19: Final theme decided. *July 20: Map Complete. In addition to this, the first toxic waste barrel is completed. *July 22: First Shopping trip complete. (Went to Michael's) *July 24: Created a hanging rotten corpse. *July 27: Created an entrance piece, where the rotten corpse will hang from. *July 29: First "Room" complete, still need to fill it with props. Room is supposed to be a lab setting. *July 30: Added more detail to the room. *August 3: Was sick so no progress got done the previous days. Begun working on a static Plague Doctor prop. *August 5: Finished Plague Doctor prop. Intended to go in the lab. *August 6: Started work on a second room, which is supposed to be a spider nest. *August 9: Second shopping trip complete. (Went to Big Lots) also created a hospital bed-type thing. *August 10: Third shopping trip complete. (Went to Spirit) *August 12: Fourth shopping trip complete. (Went to Spirit ''again.) Got props as well as masks for actors. *August 15: Made a cell, as well as a gutter. *August 16: Fith shopping trip complete. (Went to ''Michael's again.) *August 24: Made another barrel *August 25: Began work on another room. (Intended to be a room to destroy experiments.) *August 26: Continued work on the room. *August 31: Fith and sixth shopping trips complete. (Went to Spirit ''and ''Home Depot.) Got animatronics and props. *September 1-16: Created every room, they still need to be filled. Set up every room in my yard. Decided that the animatronics included in the theme will be Giant Dropping Spider, Bonkers the Clown Door Knocker, Pumpkin Nester, Jumping Bug, Female Zombie, Jumping Cat, Lil' Nester, Jack-O-Lunger, Barnyard Butcher, Moonshine Barrel Zombie, Jumping Spider, Shotgun Blast Zombie, Twitching Banshee, Reaching Arm Tombstone, Ax Zombie, Boogie Man, Demonica, Witch Door Knocker, Limb Ripper, Cryo Chamber Corpse, Hazmat Zombie, Broken Spine Girl, Samantha, Rising From the Grave Zombie, The Howler, Toe Tagged Corpse, Hanging Shaking Spider, Pumpkin Patch Prowler, See-Through Sindy, Electrified Maniac, Forgotten Farmer, Burlap Horror Scarecrow, Cocooned Corpse, Black Widow Flaming Witch, Compost Corpse, Attack Spider, Hovering Ghost, Small Flying Ghost, Resurrection Mary, Area 31 Capsule, Rocking Vampire, Double Trouble, Crawling Cathy, Demonic Dahlia, Ghoul Door Knocker, Hanging Clown (2016 Version), Waving Wally, Hanging Nurse, Wheelchair Psycho, Crated Mummy, Spazm, The Collector, Experimental Eddie, Bloodthirsty Betty, Translucent Girl, Mummy Fogger, Rusty, Crouchy, Headless Help, Terror TV, Blood Brothers, Jack Straw, Tortured Torso (2019), Abandoned Annie, Pennywise (2019), Electrified Corpse, Peek a Boo Penny, and Cerberus. *September 17-24: Completed the display on my porch, (Created a back-room type thing with wires and strobe lights everywhere. Live actors will be here.) Put animatronics in their respective places, (Don't worry, I covered the roof with tarp.) Added some detailing in the rooms. *October: Animatronic maintenance and moving around. Completed the display. This was without a doubt the best year yet, everybody loved it. Thank all of you for an amazing year! Category:Blog posts